parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fashion Trends
Description Hello Everyone : I am Sheetal shah.... welcome to my channel fashion trends mostly I love ❤️ Traveling , fashion, Music and follow some of my favourite fashion trends and I will not hesitate to share it with you. So please watch my videos,like it,share it and don't forget to subscribe my channel. Thank you friends ���� Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC-yxivOpgY 1:18 Gir forest lion show 589 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gktz_yhLJcM 2:00 Sword art performer by girls 426 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjWk0SgWgmw 3:01 2017 flower show at riverfront 464 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRqcsat-rpQ 3:36 Nalsarovar bird sanctuary 809 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhhQl2E31Hk 5:28 Heaven on earth Coorg 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cstj9sESxug 13:03 ESSEL WORLD - Amazing Rides 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni2k6no4I8c 5:01 Kanheri caves ( Borivali) 156 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hCiiOTlg-4 2:50 Shoot and drop ride in Essel world 290 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TA5bO_He-P0 1:42 Hoola loop ride @ Essel world 9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wca_AXh7UqM 2:04 Aqua dive water ride in Essel world 638 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b46YakWK-GE 10:13 Amrapali funland Kankaria Ahmedabad 1.9K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgrpWK13F2w 2:22 Flipping action arm ride in Kankariya Ahmedabad 4.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-L20q7Xzbw 3:39 The different butterflies collection of la venille nature park # Mauritius 129 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt7zKO57h8w 3:21 Giant Galapagos tortoises in la vanille nature park # Mauritius 151 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP4UF8PMJ1k 1:03 Feeding a giraffe at casela park # Mauritius 219 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D02gq-fs1XQ 1:58 Crazy dance disco ride # Kankariya Ahmedabad 4.1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SflI9Ky4bk 1:12 Roller coaster ride at Amrapali funland Kankariya 3.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ge0Aixq2yo 1:52 Rainbow ride # essel world 758 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SegMlf9lrtE 2:46 Quad biking in casela safari park # Mauritius 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woj4VcFHSts SSR Botanical Garden # Mauritius 151 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlLqz2Ir-k0 2017 latest blouse designs 227 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OtKRSQ28hE Latest Mirror work designer blouse 255 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCfbS2uCyr8 5:18 Mauritius Attraction : 12 Top places to visit 753 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYtgKEMbe4Q 4:19 Latest Pearl ( Moti) Work Designer Blouse 532 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF2JhlTLNRc 4:12 Latest back net Work designer Blouse (2017) 143 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQWppfVEcHk 5:16 Latest Zardosi Work designer Blouse (2017) 334 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyhU1USE8Nw 3:48 Baleshwar Jain Temple (Surat highway)Gujarat 343 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vO8FSi9XvI 1:59 PAMPA Sarovar & Sabari dham Saputara 809 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSDM0zZKHfw 2:36 Designer Chaniya Choli for Navaratri 2017 565 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWHIg50d0TI 2:56 Traditional designer Chaniya Choli for Navaratri 3.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO7nUtxwwLk 3:41 Navaratri Oxidised Jewellery - 1 373 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgbq3gXXrrg 4:21 New Silver Oxidised Jewellery -2 339 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNiEHOgXkYo 3:26 Latest kachhi work Blouses 187 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVZD43MAqLE 2:56 Beautiful Oxidised Silver tone earrings 484 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eg2DH42zsk 4:36 Arati Thali Decorations idea 217 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31cF7euidgI 2:41 Kids Navaratri Designer Chaniya Choli 196 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdUFAq-08o8 3:21 Rangoli Designs for Diwali : 206 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr_5c710lCA 3:21 Flowers Rangoli Designes for Diwali 504 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jT6Un84u_jc 3:26 Latest kids party were dress 250 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mep9eqiCWCA 3:41 Floating Flowers Rangoli Designes 104 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXW8i04wsX4 2:16 Plain Sarees With Designer Blouse 79K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBU4ed94qHw 2:50 Beautiful Dhoti pants & crop tops 304 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zo9Z2tUpnAI 3:31 Latest Designer Cape gown Dresses 397 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uSRtJ4NSkk 1:34 Old sarees Long Gowns Ideas //Reused old sarees 5.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjUzplbphcg 2:31 Latest Bridal Blouse Designs 141 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ssLlkb7COE 2:49 Divyanka Tripathi Designer Saree Blouse Collaction 21K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2HXqfqqQ-w 2:01 Best Collection of Bollywood Designer Party Were Black saree 1.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvvwQaTrq5U 7:44 Best tips and Ideas for Pre- wedding Photoshoot 15K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyptlqWoG98 3:44 Latest Kalamkari Blouse Designes 294 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAOT1ipyMpM 4:09 50 Best Haldi Ceremony Yellow dress & decoration ideas 2.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6tgyw4JkTU 3:04 Wedding Trousseau Saree Packing Ideas 3.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DUKcknhzMg 2:19 Beautiful Collar Neck Pattern Blouse 150 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zbFYPxnjvg 2:08 Tassels Blouse Designs 413 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdrSbgXqtX0 Marigold Flower Theme Decoration 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYgX-ZkKeWc 3:54 Shagun’s Designer Blouse & Saree Collection 867 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4Ugv8NAp04 1:39 Stylish Bell Sleeves Long Blouse 1.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Q2GabsfzoU 2:29 25 Awesome Indian Wedding Stage Decoration Ideas 3.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuwvRKIqqus 2:39 Posing Ideas For Indian Brides Photoshoot 495 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNS567XiTRA Latest Mom & Daughter Matching Outfit 178 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htgpPl2P-I4 1:49 Latest Winter Collection Little Girls Outfit 97 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svCUCflubgQ Latest Designer Long Jacket Dresses 139 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1Avx2v2dWU Beautiful full sleeve blouse designs 1.7K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91HKH9jv-tE Beautiful Cold Shoulder Sleeve Designes 117 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kxLCQWJksw Contrast Combination Saree & Blouse Designes 8.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ik95giIjrAk Top 25 Fancy dress competition Ideas....For Girls 3.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLNfhRNRslM Hundreds Above patchwork Stylish Blouse Designes 403 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_BCGfNnDU0 125 above fancy dress competition Ideas for kids 20K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYj_X0hCDxI 2:54 Animals & Birds embroidery work blouse designs 861 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb8aZRvO6mA 3:09 Latest Royal blue blouse designs 628 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6w0n1-oeIU 2:04 Latest Fabric jewellery bohemian designs 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrLTE1J8wFM 2:54 Latest Front Work Designer Saree & Blouse 337 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19spr3jgUio 2:29 Beautiful Boat Neck Blouse Collection 5.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9z2bgCW5Tc 5:14 Stylish Party wear potli bag Designer collection 187 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0I-J0gm22o 1:29 Pakistani Bridal Clutches For Your big day 44 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4rPP5OItV8 1:29 Beautiful brocade fabric pants designs ideas..... 52 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_hStEB_4KI 2:29 Beautiful big latkans Design Ideas for lahenga 55 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBTEkNQDwkw 1:44 Best Decorating coconuts designs for wedding 63 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzRaByfeVXY 3:19 Trendy summer lawn floral dress collection 80 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYuVg4JRbmA 2:04 Elbow Length Sleeves Bridal Blouse Designes 76 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-iVPqWlA1c 5:04 60 Pictures Taken at the right moment 63 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AXSK_eWecI 2:08 Give A New Look For Mom’s Old Sarees 68 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEr7o1UAMl0 2:24 2018 Ester Sunday Outfit & Dress Ideas 44 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7trhw60FSE 1:53 Maternity photoshoot of Priya & Mihir 38 views1 week ago Category:Fashion Trends Category:YouTube